


Hot Men Time!

by william_m_buttlicker



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, sexy fun time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_m_buttlicker/pseuds/william_m_buttlicker
Summary: Dinesh and Gilfoyle hack Erlich's search history and then they're like oops we're gaySexy happens!
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hot Men Time!

“I’ll hack his browser history, we’ll get to the bottom of this.”

Erlich had convinced them to stop, and like… _not do that._

But then literally like immediately after Erlich left that night they got to work and… _embarrassingly quickly_ cracked into Erlich’s system, and what they found…

Well…

So like Erlich wasn’t into anything you know like _morally_ bad… I guess… But going along with the whole gross general _weebe’y_ vibe that sort of dispersed off of him like a smell there was definitely some… _stuff…_

And I mean… you gotta snoop at that.

So anyway…

“This is not… attractive.” Dinesh began, trying to find the words as the anime girl on the screen ‘ _had an interaction_ ’ with a male octopus like creature with a human top half, like a mermaid, but worse.

Gilfoyle nodded, feeling much the same.

“It’s just like… not what I want to see.” Dinesh kind of vaguely gestured at the screen.

Gilfoyle closed the video and moved on to the next recently watched playlist titled _“Hot Men Time!”_

Immediately a bunch of men started jumping around on the screen doing lots of… _gay stuff._

“Um…” Dinesh began, looking at the other titles on the list, “This is… _definitely_ a lot of gay porn.”

Gilfoyle nodded.

“Yup,” he continued, “And he certainly has some preferences.”

It took Dinesh like only half a second to realize that things like _“Big’ol guy sucked off by curly haired deep throat slut machine twink,”_ had… connotations.

“That honestly does not surprise me at all.”

The twink started being _very_ slutty. 

“I honestly don’t get how people can be into twinks,” Dinesh said after a minute.

“What,” Gilfoyle mocked, “You prefer a hairy man?”

“Haha, fuck you, and like no ew not a hairy guy, like… no. But like… I don’t know but if I was going to get railed by some guy I’d want them to at least be fucking powerful enough to do a decent fucking job.”

“I mean,” Gilfoyle didn’t quite know how he was supposed to reply to that. “That’s fair enough.”

Dinesh leaned back even deeper into Gilfoyle’s pillows, throwing his arm over his head and sighing. Gilfoyle could tell he was about to start getting grumpy.

For a minute Dinesh said nothing and they just continued on watching as the dude giving the blowjob enthusiastically let the other guy come on his face.

“Do you think it’s bad that I sort of want to do that?”

“What, cum on some guys face?”

“…No.”

_Oh!_

Dinesh looked really annoyed with himself.

“Forget it.”

“Um… Dinesh…” Gilfoyle began carefully. “If it means anything to you I sort of want to do that too, so like… you’re good.”

Dinesh’s eyes suddenly went super wide.

“Are you..?”

“A bit.”

“Do you want to…?”

…?

“Cum on my face?”

Oh fuck.

“Oh fuck.”

“Fuck you.”

There was a pause.

“Want to mess around?”

“Yeah…”

Dinesh kissed Gilfoyle immediately on the mouth, deep and intense.

Gilfoyle hadn’t actually assumed that they were going to make out. Usually making out was something that Gilfoyle not even didn’t care for, but actually disliked. Right now though, for some reason, Dinesh didn’t taste and feel… disgusting. It was actually kind of nice… He also… smelled good…

Dinesh hadn’t been expecting Gilfoyle to be this… sweet… but he literally like immediately just… melted into Dinesh… It was… wow… Gilfoyle was apparently willing to just let himself lay bare.. here.. in front of Dinesh and everything… It was subtle, just the soft way his arms hung and his breath shivered. He was really beautiful.

There was actually a whole lot to be admired about Gilfoyle, and yeah Dinesh did know that. But sometimes you know something, and you know it so much that you can forget it. Dinesh knew he liked Gilfoyle, and he knew that he liked spending time with him. He knew that Gilfoyle made him happy, and that Gilfoyle also clearly enjoyed his company. And now, apparently, they were discovering that there was another factor in which they were also quite content with enjoying one another’s presence. It was really chill.

After a minute Gilfoyle stopped suddenly and pulled back.

“Are you…” he seemed like he was still very much processing what was happening. “Are you alright with the fact that I’m not like… pushing you around and stuff?”

“Oh my god. What do you even mean?”

Gilfoyle suddenly looked uncharacteristically embarrassed.

“I just always got the vibe you were… a sub… at most.”

Dinesh’s jaw dropped.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN AT MOST!!??”

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes.

“You’re a bitch Dinesh. Everyone knows it!”

Dinesh could only remain shocked.

But then he thought about it, and Gilfoyle actually made a fair point. There’d never really been a time, other then right now apparently, when Dinesh had really actually been this relaxed about being in a sexual situation where he wasn’t just following along, so to speak, which he had always assumed was just because he had a kink…

Now however…

Oh fuck… Dinesh thought to himself. Have I actually just literally never been attracted to any of the people I’ve had sex with. Like more than just in the ways they claimed they were going to fuck him…..?

Dinesh just blinked and shook his head, deciding this was something to think more deeply about at another time, primarily one where he wasn’t so hard, yeah.

Gilfoyle was his friend, which was weird.

Friendship was weird, and a whole lot more complicated than sex. That’s maybe why Dinesh had never gotten too close with any of the people that he had had sex with before, because he didn’t want to complicate things… Actually… like that was possible, but probably no… it probably had more to do with the fact that the people he had tended to hook up with were always just not exactly the kind of people he really wanted to get that close to. But that wasn’t his fault! They had all seemed nice at first, and possibly really interesting, but then like however it just always turned out that they were just stupid, bland, vapid, creatively vacant, stuck up, full of themselves, whiney assholes…

And like every single time Dinesh would again just be continually surprised how such a treacherously bland person could even exist in this world, and the worst part, see absolutely no issue in the glaring redundancy of their empty lives for which they had everything within their power to change in a literal instant and yet in the very same breath take issue with so much in the world that was good and just generally ‘strange’ to find unappealing.

It wasn’t even so much that Dinesh had a type and was therefore just attracted to these sorts of people but more that he had an insecurity within himself which forced that he bare them…

But enough about that now, since Dinesh was currently feeling his way up Gilfoyle’s thigh, tempting slow passes over Gilfoyle’s bulge. _Oooooh_ Dinesh thought, a little smugly to himself, _I have seriously fucking lucked out with this guy…_

Gilfoyle could only lie there, grasping at Dinesh’s shoulders, carding his hair, totally overwhelmed and like totally unable to believe that Dinesh, _Dinesh_ , was legitimately, and _intently_ , feeling him up through his sweatpants, and like… it felt fucking nice…

Not only was Dinesh just like rubbing him in all the right ways but like it was just so nice to for once not be expected to take the lead in all of this. Ninety percent of the time that was like the main reason people hooked up with Gilfoyle. He had a bit of a reputation for, let alone a kind of general aura, that gave people the vibe that he would be a good dom. And of course that was true, Gilfoyle had pretty mad skills. At the same time though Gilfoyle was more than perfectly aware that the reason he possessed this ‘skill’ (knew exactly how to be so good to his sub and have them just noodled and begging) was because Bertram ‘totally not a top’ Gilfoyle was a little subby subby subby subby subby subby sub, if he was given the opportunity to do so, whoa man… he was so more than willing to just let Dinesh absolutely take him over and use him in whatever way that fucking sex starved man needed that night, you know… for the greater good. (The greater good.)

“Fuck man,” Dinesh whined. “You’re a big fuggin boy..”

Gilfoyle had never been more turned on by words before.

Dinesh didn’t want to be over eager… but like fuck… he really wanted to get his fucking mouth around Gilfoyle’s dick… But like no, like it wasn’t his fault! _He was so horny!_

And Gilfoyle was so fucking hot! Not just now but all the time, don’t even worry about it. And more to the point Dinesh had just learned that Gilfoyle’s cock was like fucking _massive_ don’t be a bitch _Dinesh fucking deserves this and he knows it!_

Gilfoyle caught eyes with Dinesh and all of a sudden he was just like… oh fuck… we’re both kind of lost… this is going to be really good isn’t it… And like fuck but he pulled in Dinesh’s hips so they were finally grinding together and Gilfoyle was like fuck it this is one-hundred percent the hottest I’ve ever felt with another guy… and like… Dinesh was already whining, like literally whining out pathetic little breaths even as he forced Gilfoyle even more directly onto his back, pinning him down and fucking grinding his apparently fairly substantial dick against him.

Gilfoyle wasn’t totally sure whether or not Dinesh had ever hooked up with a guy before, but judging by the way he was taking it in stride Gilfoyle was more than certain he’d _definitely_ thought about it.

Dinesh was literally between Gilfoyle’s legs and there was no real ambiguity for how the rest of the night was going to go, and Gilfoyle was more than fucking eager to let that series of events play out. Everything was going so fast, but also _wayyyyyy_ not fast enough… Gilfoyle wanted, neigh needed, Dinesh’s cock in him like immediately, with a kind of raw intensity he had barely before known that he was capable of… But like fuck man… this was… _Dinesh_ … Dinesh here… oh like wow it was fantastic……..

“Oh _fuck Gilfoyle_ …” Dinesh whined again, a little greedily in a way that just shook Gilfoyle through and left him feeling legitimately fantastic.

Gilfoyle just nodded and moaned, a little too much for words right now.

Dinesh finally couldn’t take waiting anymore and brought his hands down and began, almost shaky from eagerness, to begin sliding down Gilfoyle’s sweatpants. The moment Gilfoyle’s cock was revealed Dinesh just let out a breathy laugh and met Gilfoyle with totally blissed out eyes, almost pleading.

“Can I suck you…” it sort of drawled out, absolutely overflowing with heavy lust.

Gilfoyle, equally shakily, nodded, just absolutely lost to the all of everything, everything that wasn’t Dinesh…

“Thank you,” Dinesh sighed, unabashedly grateful, and as if he was almost not really speaking to Gilfoyle at all but more just vaguely to himself.

He got on his elbows, lowering himself down and actually physically finally taking Gilfoyle’s bare unclothed dick into his hand and just holding a little quiet moment with himself to just… admire… to just… oh _fuuuuckk_ ….. Dinesh could not wait any longer and let his lips press down over it, sliding wet and warm until it rested easily in his mouth. Dinesh let his eyes roll back as the whole of all of him just got taken over by the just how fucking good it actually felt to just be, to finally just be… taken over by Gilfoyle… to just be held captive by the lust… the love… that he felt for this man… Dinesh hadn’t even fully realized before tonight just how deeply lost he was to him… But by now… now that Dinesh was here… letting himself be laid out bare for Gilfoyle to see, all just unabashed devotion as he sucked, just fucking sucked, Gilfoyle into his mouth, grateful and so desperate to please him… to make him… to let him feel… good………. _Fuck_ …………………………

Gilfoyle could only just lay there, hand so gently in Dinesh’s hair.

Wow… he thought to himself, this is fucking bliss or some shit… Dinesh clearly did not have, at least a lot of, experience with _‘this whole thing’_ but definitely had the most enthusiasm that Gilfoyle had ever seen in a partner. It was really flattering. Also but like… wow… Dinesh was fucking into this… like… he looked… like even more blissed than Gilfoyle, by like a wide margin… and Gilfoyle was… like more than having a good time.

Dinesh was honestly even tearing up a little bit, but Gilfoyle was pretty sure that that had a lot to do with the fact that Dinesh apparently really wanted to deep-throat or some shit and like he kept gagging, but like just going right back into it to try again. It was really fucking amazing and also like really fucking hot… what a guy….

Oh fucking wow… Dinesh sighed to himself… Gilfoyle’s dick is fucking…… wow…

Dinesh had always know that he was more than, at least _mostly_ in theory, a bit of a total major slut for cock sucking, but like… whoooooooo man….. this was like… so much fucking fun! He knew Gilfoyle like really well, and was definitely used to the way he was always… a certain way… but like now…(?) Nope! Gilfoyle was flat on his back whining and quite literally begging and cussing out Dinesh’s name and stroking his hand almost erratically through Dinesh’s hair… It was pretty darn crazy. Dinesh sort of wished that Gilfoyle would like you know maybe start pulling on his hair, roughly, maybe a bit painfully… Or like possibly just fucking grab onto Dinesh’s whole head and just fucking make Dinesh take his dick… just like take him over… or like you know… something like that…… But this was clearly not that sort of vibe right now and Dinesh was more than totally fine with that. Fuck though… sucking dick was legit so much fun! Very cool!

This was all fantastic, but pretty soon, almost embarrassingly so, Gilfoyle was like oh uh oh… um this is… I’m not ready for this to be over.

He shook around his hands and tapped Dinesh successively, lightly, on the top of the head.

Dinesh backed off, looking momentarily concerned, until Gilfoyle started shaking his head and waving his hands to discourage him.

“No, no,” Gilfoyle managed to come back enough to get out. “Fuck Dinesh…” he sighed deeply. “You’re too fucking good.”

Dinesh looked over the moon with pride.

“Am I really that good!?”

Gilfoyle had to be honest…

“No.”

Dinesh looked aghast!

“But you’re seriously just really fucking hot. And that more than fucking makes up for your lack of experience.”

Dinesh still looked a little pissed at the fact that Gilfoyle wasn’t just unabashedly praising his skill. But he was apparently _really fucking hot_ … so he’d focus more on that for the moment.

“Well you know what,” Dinesh raised his eyebrows almost challengingly. “I’m a great learner, and I am more than willing to take a few lessons.”

Gilfoyle smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Of course you would you fucking nerd.”

Dinesh just scoffed.

“Want an example of some of what you could work towards?”

“Fucking yes please!”

Gilfoyle adjusted his position, it was his turn.

Dinesh let out an almost shaky laugh.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Gilfoyle just smiled, nodding.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Dinesh gestured more than a little excitedly. “Go on.”

Gilfoyle gave Dinesh a bit of a look, before kissing him gently on the underside of his palm.

“As you wish, princess.”

Gilfoyle unfastened Dinesh’s pants, sighing as he opened them.

He was having such a good time, just here with Dinesh, and now he was going to, going to get to… Gilfoyle couldn’t help but smirk to himself. There were a few things in life that Gilfoyle genuinely truly excelled at, and he wasn’t going to fuck around with any sort of false modesty, this was fucking one of them.

Dinesh was about to become a very lucky man.

Gilfoyle started slow, letting himself actually like revel in the legit totally wow of what was actually fucking happening. Fuck it had been a while since Gilfoyle had had a cock in his mouth; he’d definitely missed it.

Dinesh had his hand lightly on Gilfoyle’s back, almost just to actually make sure that this wasn’t some sort of dream, for as much of a slut as Gilfoyle was Dinesh had always just basically assumed that there was no way that he would…

Gilfoyle bore down on Dinesh’s dick, letting it slot into his throat like a holster, and like Dinesh was _fucking big_ … Gilfoyle was just _reeeeallly_ good at this.

Dinesh let out a guttural moan that came from somewhere totally primal, Gilfoyle was so fucking pleased with himself as the sound shot straight to his own dick.

Dinesh was shaking.

“Hooooo fuck man….” Dinesh shivered, grasping into Gilfoyle’s shoulder, “How the fuck do you even-OOHHH!”

Gilfoyle started to move, keeping his eyes on Dinesh.

“Oh yes fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Please!” Dinesh was having a pretty good time.

Gilfoyle could have done this all day… and like… he was going to make a point of letting Dinesh know that he could be made more than available for this sort of activity at any and all times of the day if Dinesh required, other things as well… but that was for a later time. Right now all he did was carefully slide himself back off of Dinesh’s cock and look up at him so smugly that for a moment you might almost forget they were so totally in love.

“Dudeeee…” Dinesh flopped down again, entirely on his back, throwing his arms over his head. “That was the most fucking amazing thing my dick has ever fucking experienced and I can’t fucking believe that it came from you…” Dinesh looked very… different. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you are so fucking amazing and I will literally do absolutely whatever you want if you let me have that happen again.”

Gilfoyle chuckled and came up to lie beside Dinesh and kiss him on the cheek.

“You’re a fucking treasure Dinesh. I love you.”

Dinesh huffed, pressing his face into Gilfoyle’s.

“Do you want to… do more?”

“Do you mean-“

“Yeah.”

“Do you-”

“Yes.”

_Oh._

Dinesh helped Gilfoyle get completely naked, discarding the rest of his own clothes as well.

“You’re really beautiful,” Dinesh found he couldn’t help himself but say, running his hand gratefully along Gilfoyle’s chest.

“You’re beautiful.”

Gilfoyle was occupied thinking about how he was about to get fucked.

“If you’re not comfortable with… you know… like fingering me… I can do it myself. It’s fine, but like…” Gilfoyle took a shallow breath. “You’re fucking _massive_ Dinesh.”

Dinesh’s cheeks went really red.

“No I…” Dinesh began, “I would… be alright with doing that. Unless you don’t want me to.”

Gilfoyle shivered as he began to spread his legs.

“Be my guest.”

Dinesh took a deep breath.

This was… a lot.

But oh… good.

Gilfoyle handed Dinesh the bottle of lube from the night stand and Dinesh was just like… whoa. 

And also like… how the fuck am I supposed to do this… confidently…

He could feel himself beginning to waiver…

But then Gilfoyle just fucking tackled Dinesh onto his back and Dinesh was just like _oh fuck please yes take me Gilfoyle._ But then Gilfoyle flicked him roughly in the ear and suddenly Gilf looming over him took on a different connotation.

“Dick!”

“Yeah that’s right,” Gilfoyle smirked. “I’m not fucking nice, act accordingly.”

Dinesh managed to wrestle Gilfoyle off of him but apparently Gilfoyle had stepped out of his submissive mood and was not going to just roll over and be pinned. In fact he seemed to be actively smugging over the fact that he was a _little_ stronger than Dinesh.

Without even really thinking it through Dinesh slapped Gilfoyle _really hard_ on the ass.

Dinesh had already opened his mouth to begin to apologize when Gilfoyle just like all over went limp and fell around him.

_“That’s it Dinesh…”_ It was said so quietly.

Whoa.

“You gonna be good for me now?”

“Mmmm,” Gilfoyle nodded.

_What the fuck…!_

Gilfoyle sat up and kissed Dinesh soft and slow on the mouse while crawling almost delicately into Dinesh’s lap.

Dinesh opened the lube tube into his hand and was suddenly just like _what the fuck this doesn’t feel weird anymore!_ It just felt nice, and like… somehow… almost normal… to be like _yup time to finger Gilf’s asshole now._ Not because Dinesh had definitely thought about this before… not on purpose! But just the fact that they were just both so chill together and so on the same page about all of this and it didn’t feel weird… it just felt… _easy._

Gilfoyle breathed out a stifled little moan into Dinesh’s mouth.

Dinesh couldn’t fucking believe he was actually fingering Gilfoyle. _What the fuck!_

“This alright?”

“Mmmm yeah…”

“This is so good Dinesh…”

Dinesh kissed Gilfoyle eyes closed along the side of his neck.

This was wild. Wow.

“Can I ride you?”

“Oh fuck please do it.”

Gilfoyle got more fully on top of Dinesh, positioning himself just so and then, before either of them really had time to fully register the fact that this was _actually_ happening, Gilfoyle was lowering himself down and fucking Dinesh’s dick was legit inside him.

_“Oh fuck…”_

“That feels…” Dinesh began, entirely overwhelmed by what was happening. _“Amazing…”_

Gilfoyle just nodded, a little bobble-headed as he bounced around on Dinesh.

“Uh-huh…”

Dinesh held Gilfoyle just above the small of his back, holding him steady as he rocked up and down along Dinesh’s cock.

Gilfoyle’s face was so lost, so wild, so… _beautiful._

_Fuck…_ Dinesh thought to himself.

This is…

Gilfoyle was so hot. This was so hot. This was so…

And then Gilfoyle was carefully pulling himself off of Dinesh’s dick.

“Your turn,” he sighed, a little groggily. “Just ram the fuck out of me.”

Dinesh did not have to be told twice.

Gilfoyle laid on his back and Dinesh pulled him to the end of the bed so he could fuck him while standing and then…

_Fuck…_

_“Dines…”_ Gilfoyle was so lost. Pushing up on his heels, arching to meet Dinesh with every thrust. It was…

It was so good.

Gilfoyle was grasping desperately into the sheets, mouth hanging open, breathing heavily, shaking all over, and just fucking looking into Dinesh’s eyes.

_Oooooh mannn._

Dinesh was just like… this… _this_ … oh fuck _I did not know sex could be this good… I…_

And then Gilfoyle was coming and Dinesh could feel it, hot on his own stomach, and that was just…

Dinesh came, the knowledge that he’d just made Gilfoyle fucking cum imprinted on his mind.

Dinesh lost all strength in his arms, flopping down like a big old pasta noodle next to Gilfoyle, refusing to take his hand from his chest.

_Fuck._

They were both totally spent. Wow…

“That was fucking amazing…” Dinesh held tight to Gilfoyle’s arm.

Gilfoyle kissed Dinesh softly on the temple, adjusting to pull Dinesh into his arms.

“You’re so fucking good,” Gilfoyle’s voice shivered Dinesh like warm thunder.

“Can we sleep?”

“Yes please.”

“I fucking love you by the way.”

“Nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading lads!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Tra la la! ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*


End file.
